Would You Be Mine?
by Eternity's Angel
Summary: Love...who needs them? That's what Darien always thinks every year at Valentines Day, until a certain blue-eyed angel caught his eye. He wasn't sure what's all these emotions were about..but what he knows is for her to be his!
1. Collision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. It respectfully belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

** Would You Be Mine?**

** By: Eternity's Angel**

** Chapter 1: Collision**

Valentines Day. A holiday honoring lovers. It is always celebrated on February 14 by the custom of sending greeting cards or gifts to express affection. The cards, known as valentines, are often designed with hearts to symbolize love. This holiday comes only once a year and the couples in New York just love to enjoy this sensational holiday. Guys would go out and buy their girlfriends or someone they care for, a valentines treat.

It was a beautiful day on Valentines Day. The sun shined brightly with radiant rays and everybody have gone around, saying "_Happy Valentines Day_". In a school called, **Fort Hamilton High School**, students were seen giving hugs and kisses and some were seen with gifts from their admirer or lover. Everybody was enjoying all this, except one person. His named is Darien Shields. He's tall with ebony black hair. He has dark cerulean blue eyes that made him look handsome. He's a junior, and known to be the _Ice King_ at the school. Students, especially girls would love to be in his strong and muscular arms. He dated girls but they had meant nothing to him. He never believed in love, considering a tainted past of his. He had never trusted anybody, except his best friend Andrew.

So, on Valentines Day, he was seen siting outside his school, during recess, watching the lovers go all loving and stuff. He leaned against the shaded trees and watch everybody in their lovesick warmth and love. That had made him sick; even the sight made him sick! He glanced over at his best friend, Andrew, who had presented a bunch of flowers to his girlfriend, Mina.

Andrew has sandy blond hair. He was also tall and also a junior like Darien. His girlfriend, Mina, also has blonde hair that reaches down her thigh. She has light blue eyes and she looked like a goddess, according to Andrew. Andrew was the only friend that Darien had ever trust. He had known about his past and what he had been through. Other than that, Darien never trusts anybody. He's always cold to anybody who tries to be his friend or get close to him. Andrew would never know when Darien will ever learn to trust anybody. Darien was watching, until his friend started walking towards to him.

"Darien! What are you doing there? Aren't you going to get to this spirit of love?" Andrew asked, as he leaned against the tree, just like Darien.

"Spirit of Love? I rather jump off a cliff than to get into that bunch of crap!" Darien snorted at the mere thought.

"Chill man. I was just making a suggestion. I don't know what you're so against Valentines Day. It's suppose to be full of love. Not full of hatred," Andrew held up his hands in defense from Darien.

Darien calm down and sat himself down on the grass. He sighed. Every year it was always like this. He would acted very cold and distance to others, especially on Valentines Day. He had never liked that holiday, considering it's a poor excuse for a holiday of cherishing love. Love, ha! A simple four-lettered word that he had never felted before. All he felted was loneliness and darkness. Nobody had ever given him love. So, what differences does it make, if they give it to him now?

Andrew watch silently at Darien. He shook his head. He knows why Darien had always been like that. He had tried everything to changed Darien's mind about the holiday. But, nothing seem to work. The only thing results from this, was Darien's hatred for this holiday deeper.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I brought up those things. I just hoped that you would be able to feel what it means to have fun. I'm sure that you would be able to find them later in the future. But, for now, just lighten up. Be happy!" Andrew said, patting on Darien's shoulder.

Darien smiled. He knew that Andrew was trying to help, but it's no use. "Thanks Andrew. I am sorry that I've snapped at you. You know what they called me at school, _Ice King_. Hey, class begins in a few minutes, why don't you go over to your girlfriend and spent this holiday with her? I don't mind. I am ok with it. Go! Have fun!" Darien said, as he got up and brushed the grass off his pants.

Andrew stand there, uncertainly. He didn't want to leave his friend here, but he had come to a conclusion. Maybe it's best to leave him alone in peace. "Ok, but if you need anything, you know where to call or get me."

Darien nodded.

Andrew left and went over to his girlfriend. He hope that Darien will be able to find someone that would be able to treat him nicely.

Darien walked away from the shaded tree and walked straight to the school. He was so absorbed with his thoughts, he didn't know that somebody had collided with him, knocking both of their bodies on the grass. Darien groaned and looked up to yelled at that person who rudely interrupted his thoughts. But, his mouth had came out of no sound for he had stared at a bright yellow object in front of him. He then realized that it was a head and the person who collied with him have a nice round curved body. He knew automatically that it's a female. He noticed that this female fitted nicely in his arms with all these nice curves that she has on her body. They both lay there for a while before the girl with blonde hair lifted her head off his chest and looked up into his eyes. Her eyes was like crystal blue. They were very clear and they looked innocent on her. They stared at each other, before the girl blushed and got off his chest. He groaned and realized the warmth from her body was gone. They both sat on the grass in silent. He looked at the girl in front of him, trying to memorize her beauty. Her long silky blonde hair was pulled into two buns of a style of a rabbit; she had flawless and smooth alabaster skin; her full, lush pink blush lips looked soft and inviting and were upturned in a slight of a pout. She has a slim body with a simple sweater covering her curves that he had felt earlier. As he was so mesmerize by her beauty, he didn't know that someone was yelling.

"Darien!" yelled Andrew, as he run towards where Darien sat on the grass. "Are you alright?" Andrew had reached down to Darien's level and put out a hand in front of him. Darien looked up and grabbed an hold of Andrew's hand and he got off the grass. Darien walked over to the beautiful girl who was still sitting on the floor. He handed out his hand and she looked at it. She put her own hand into his hand and he could feel her soft skin on his. He lifted her up and she got up and brushed herself of any dirt on her clothing.

She looked up and said, "I'm sorry for bumping into you. Thank you for helping me up."

Darien smiled, "It's ok. I didn't see where I was going, so it's nobody's fault."

She smiled and look down at the ground and gasp. She bend down to pick up her scatter books that was laying on the ground. Darien bend down to help pick the books up for the girl.

She mumbled a 'thank you' and 'nice to see you' and dash off.

Darien smiled. '_I think that girl is kind of cute. She has a unique hairstyle with a irresistible pout lips._'

Unnoticed by Darien, he had totally forgotten that Andrew was still there. Andrew was standing there trying to grip of what just had happened. '_Darien had just helped a girl off the floor and he even smiled at her! Darien had never and I mean never helped a girl off the floor! Let along smiled at them! Now, Darien's having this goofy expression on his face._'

Andrew grinned, "Ahem."

Darien snapped out of this thoughts and focus on Andrew."Yes Andrew?"

Andrew's grin widen, "Well, I can't help but noticed somthing fishy going on."

Darien look at him cooly, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Andrew grin broadened, " I can't help but noticed that you had took a liking in that girl you had helped up just now. So, what's going on between the two of you?"

Darien felt some heat coming up his neck, "I have no idea what you're talking about! There's nothing between me and that girl. Hell! I don't even know her name!"

Andrew made a noise and decided that Darien had won this round. The bell had rung and students were starting to get inside the school. "Yo! See you later! I'll meet you outside after school!"

Darien nodded, "Sure. Until then."

Andrew and Darien both walked into the school. Class was ordinary for Darien, he hadn't paid any attention to any lesson. His mind had wonder off to the goddess that he had met earlier. He wonder if he would ever meet her again.

---

Serena Tsukino had just got out of school. Today was her first day of school as a sophomore in Fort Hamilton High School. Her parents had decided to move from Manhattan to New York where her cousin Mina lives. She was lucky that she at least know someone in this school. But, she couldn't help but wonder to that handsome man that she had bumped into during recess. That handsome boy had ebony black hair, with the deepest blue eyes that you can stare into for hours. He had this built figure when she had collided into him. She remember being in those strong arms of him, with the warmth comforting her body that she could lay in his arms for eternity.

She shook her head. 'Stop thinking like that! You already have a boyfriend! Besides, if that man was the only one she could think about, he probably have a girlfriend!'

While she is waiting for her cousin Mina, Serena started twirling her long blonde golden hair which is pull into two buns that reached down to her ankles. Suddenly Mina was running towards her.

"Hey cuz! I can't believe that you are going to live near me! You are like my favorite cousin and it would be fun to have to going my school! Isn't that great? We could go shopping, talk about gossip and-"

"Woah! Clam down Mina. We have time to do whatever you have plan. For now, let's go somewhere warm. Standing outside waiting for you wasn't my kind of idea of warm. It's very cold today, especially during winter,"

Serena interrupted Mina, while clinging her coat around her body. It's kind of cold around Fort Hamilton High School, for it's near the ocean, which is right across the school.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's get into my car and we'll stop my an arcade to grab something to eat and drink. Then, I'll show you around Brooklyn," said Mina, taking her car keys out, walking to the school parking lot, with Serena behind her.

"Sure. That would be great."

The two cousins got inside and Mina drove her car away from the school's parking lot and out of the school gates and into the road.

---

**A/N:** I was trying to re-edit my story, but I couldn't get my editor to edit it for me. So, forgive me if there's grammatical/spelling errors on them.

-Eternity's Angel


	2. A New Friend

Hey! I would want to thank all of you who had review the previous chapter. I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. You see, as usual, schoolwork is keeping me up and...too much pressure this year...anyway...I know that all of you have been waiting for this chapter! 

I would like to thank my editor RRP for editing this chapter for me! Thanks! ^^

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon. It respectfully belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I am not that talent like her, so, don't sue me! 

********************

Would You Be Mine?

By: Eternity's Angel

Chapter 2: A New Friend

Serena was getting comfortable adjusting to her milkshake and cheeseburger, while listening to her cousin, Mina with her gossip about clothes, shopping, the new fags, boys(defiantly about boys), and etc. Serena sigh, '_this is going to be a long day,' _she thought. Her mind wonder off to her boyfriend, who is currently living in Manhattan. She had love Manhattan. Lots of tourist attractions, lots of shopping places that you could never imagine, lots of sight seeing and lots of people in the population in Manhattan. 

'_I miss Manhattan very much. I didn't get why we have to moved to Brooklyn anyway? I am comfortable from where I lived. I missed my old friends and my boyfriend very much. Not that I am complaining or anything, but Brooklyn is ok. Brooklyn turned out very cool. Not to mention that Mina is a cheerleader and it feels so good that Mina is enroll to this school,'_ thought Serena. 

"What do you find Brooklyn? Is it any difference of what Manhattan is?" Mina broke Serena's thoughts with a tease. 

  


"Fairly, I guess. Not much different of Manhattan, except for the area, I guess," said Serena, taking a drink of her milkshake. 

Mina smirk, "Meet any interesting people?"

Serena nearly choke on her milkshake, but held it back. She look up and stare at her cousin, ' _I swear, Mina is so damn weird. It's like she knows more about me than myself. Odd, it's like Mina suddenly know of my encounter of people that I met.' _ Thinking about meeting people, she thought back of a certain blue-eyed handsome boy that she met earlier. Being in his arms, Serena thought that she felt safe with him, which is full of warmth and comfort. Shaking her head, Serena focus her attention on Mina. 

  


In a calm voice, Serena said, "No, why do you ask?"

  


Mina's perky voice suddenly drop into disappointment, "Nothing. I was just curious. I just want you to have new friends so you won't feel out of place. Even though we both go to the same school, I won't always be with you. And I don't want you to feel left out because I have cheerleader practice, since I am the leader and stuff. But..." Suddenly, Mina's perky voice came back, but this time, suspiciously, "Are you sure that you haven't met any interesting people?"

  
  


Serena was taken back, sure she met some interesting people, but Mina doesn't have to know _that_. "For the last time, no. I haven't met any interesting people, and don't worry about me being lonely. I'm sure that I'll find some new friends soon." 

  
  


Mina look like she was about to argue but held it back, "As long as you can take care of yourself. Oh, would you look at the time? It's time to get you back to your folks," said Mina, as she got up and pay for the bill. Serena got up from the booth that they were sitting, and met Mina at the front of the arcade. Both cousins head out for the door, and into the car headed home.

_____________________________________

The next day, school was usual for everybody else. Serena was grumbling all the way to school. She never was a morning person, getting up early so she wouldn't be late for class. Serena hurried and ran to the first class that she didn't have yesterday at her first day of school. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a schedule. Scanning down her schedule, she was running to class, while looking to her classroom. She was about to turn right, never knowing that somebody was the same to turn right with her, and they both collide together. 

"Itai!" Serena groaned, shutting her eyes shut and while rubbing herself in places that might hurt. She looked over to the person who was getting up himself. Serena got up from the floor and walked over to that person's side and held out a hand towards him. "Are you ok?" 

The person looks up and Serena find herself staring at the same blue eyes that she had seen yesterday. Her eyes widen and she let out a gasp. The person in front of her look shock at first, but slowly, his mouth formed a grin.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?"

Serena could only gap at him. '_It's the same person that I met yesterday! Wait...is he mocking me?_'

The person in front of her looked amused, '_Ah, so we meet again. She looks so darn cute when she is confused_', thought Darien, while stands up from the floor and look at the girl that he collided with yesterday. 

Students were passing by the hallway. Some students stopped to see what the commotion was about. It was a curious sight to see a newbie with the "Ice King". Nobody had ever bump into Darien Shields without a tongue lashing from Darien himself. Students were shock that The Darien Shields haven't let out any tongue lashing to the blonde girl that is in front of him. 

Serena noticed that students had stopped and stared at her with the ebony-black hair boy that stood in front of her. Serena blushed crimson and dash off to where she was suppose to be going in the first place: down the hallway leaving students staring shocked at her, especially Darien who watch her shadow before it disappear. He turns his head around to see a crowd of students gaping at him. Suddenly, changing back to his original mood, he yelled, "What are you looking at? Nothing to see here! Get moving or you'll be in big trouble with me!" 

Afraid of what Darien Shields might do to them, students scattered quickly to avoid any trouble with the young man. Darien quickly followed down the hallway that Serena had gone to_, _for his next class.

  


(*RRP: ^o^ I was gonna hav eternity-kun end it here since it was a good cliffhanger, buh........eternity-kun too nice, say thank-os to her ^-~*)

_____________________________________

Serena quickly got into her English class and took a seat next to the window. She sighed and thought back to the embarrassing moment that she had taken place not a few minutes ago. She thought back to the boy that she met again minutes before. He looked handsome, though a little too cocky for his kind. Her daydreams traveled back to reality when she heard a voice talking to her.

  


"Hi!"

Serena looks up to find a girl who looked the same age as her, with blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue sweater and holding some textbooks in her arms. 

"Hi!" Serena smiled at the girl in front of her.

"I noticed that you are new here in Fort Hamilton School. I just wanted to come over and welcome you a greeting in coming to our school. Oh, by the way, my name is Amy Anderson," said Amy, holding out a hand to Serena.

Serena smiled, and shook Amy's hand, "Thank you. My name is Serena Tsukino."

Amy smiled and took a seat that was right next to Serena's. _" _What school were you in before you transfer to Fort Hamilton?"

  


Serena grin, "Oh, I transfer from LaGuardia."

Amy gasp, " You transfer from Florello H. LaGuardia High School of Music and Art and Performing Arts? I loved that school but I didn't want to go because I am too shy to perform the audition. Which program did you get in?"

" I got into dance where I do ballet, modern dance, theater and ethnic dance, jazz, acting, choreography and other sorts of dances," Serena beamed.

  


Amy's eyes light up with excitement, "You are so lucky. LaGuardia is a great high school for those subjects, but why did you moved to here? You could still go to LaGuardia even if you live in Brooklyn."

  


"LaGuardia is a great high school, though I always want to go to regular high schools and just have fun. My parents moved, thinking that Brooklyn is a good area. Though, I am a bit homesick from where I used to lived. I missed my friends, not to mention my boyfriend," Serena said dejectedly. 

  


"I know how you feel. I used to lived in Canada, but my parents divorced and now I lived with my mom in New York. Though Canada was my hometown, New York has been my home for the last 9 years. I can be your friend if you like," Amy said timidly. 

  


Serena's eyes light up with happiness, " I would like that! I would like a friend like you! You could hang out with my cousin Mina!"

  


Amy's eyes went wide, "Mina? Mina Aino? As in the junior who is dating Andrew Furuchata? The cheerleader, and volleyball champion?"

Serena laugh, "Yes, unfortunately we try not to get that popularity thing get through her head. What do you say? I am meeting Mina after school. We are going to a arcade to eat and chat about god-knows-what-we-are-going-to-talk-about,"

Amy hesitantly reply, "S-S-Sure. That's fine,"

Serena grin, looking around the classroom to only find a couple of students who are in here. Then, a older woman with blonde hair step into the classroom. She stop by her desk and place her shoulder bag that she was carrying on the desk and looks up. She scan a 180 degrees around the classroom, until her black eyes stop at Serena. She walked around her desk and reach where Serena and Amy were sitting. 

She bent down to Serena's eye level, "Hello. My name is Mrs. Russo, I would be your English teacher. I take it that you are the transfer student. May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Serena Tsukino, ma'am," said Serena, calmly.

Mrs. Russo smiled, "Serena, welcome to Fort Hamilton. I hope your stay here is very fun throughout the years. I want you to go down to the main office and get your record from your previous school so I can look over it to see if you are up to the level that this class have. This English class is mixed with sophomores and juniors. Mainly, this class is advance and I really want to know what you did in your previous school,"

Serena blinked, "Sure, Mrs. Russo. Um...just one question, where is the main office?"

Mrs. Russo continue to smile, "Oh, forgetful me, I forgot that you are new here. Amy, can you bring Serena to the main office?"

Amy stand up, "Certainly Mrs. Russo."

Serena stands up also, grabbing her stuffs, so nobody can take it, and walked out the door with Amy trailing behind her as they make their way to the main office. 

_______________________________

Darien Shields was with his gang as always. He was consider a jock with his reputation as the Ice King. Judging by his physical appearances, he has jet black, silky, soft hair. He has the deepest navy eyes girls swoon over. Not to mention his great strong-built body that girls would only dreamed of being in.

After his little run-in with the blonde goddess once again, Darien couldn't help but wonder about her again. Andrew who was in the same class with Darien first period, walk beside him and couldn't help but notice Darien's silence. 

"Hey Darien!"

Darien snapped out of his thoughts, and focused his attention on his best friend. "What's up?" 

"Yesterday, Mina told me that her cousin is in town to stay. She transfer to this school. I believed she's a sophomore. Man! I met her over by her house when they had a big dinner. She was a beauty! Long blonde hair with the lightest blue eyes. Of course, my Mina is beautiful. But, her cousin is one hot babe," commented Andrew.

Darien snickered, "Be careful. I wouldn't want any trouble between you and Mina's cousin. So, tell me more about Mina's cousin?"

Andrew continued, "Even though she is pretty, she has this weird hairstyle. Like two lumps on top of her head."

Darien's heart jolted, but his face expression remained the same. Darien and Andrew had both enter their English class that they had together first period. They said down at two seats and continued talking. 

Darien let out a devilish smirk, "Lumps? Really? What's her name?" 

  


"Her name is..." but Andrew was cut off when the teacher started speaking over their voices. 

"That's enough of talking. Today, we have a transfer student with us in our class today," said Mrs. Russo, but as though it was a cue, Amy and Serena stepped into the classroom. Everybody in the class stared at the golden-hair teen, especially the boys. 

  


Mrs. Russo smiles, as Serena hands her a folder, "This is Serena Tuskino. She is our transfer student and I hope you welcome her warmly into Fort Hamilton." 

Darien just stared at Serena. It was her! The blonde beauty who she collide with yesterday and today morning. Suddenly, his face broke out a grin, '_Indeed, I would welcome her warmly _.' 

  


Serena on the other hand, was staring at Darien, '_Oh My God! It's him! That boy who I bumped into yesterday!'_ Neither expected what was to come in the following period.

***************************

*sigh* This is hard work. I wanted to finished the chapter so I can update it on Valentines Day as a treat. It took me a long time to finish this. With exams, regents, homework, and etc, I think I am gonna go crazy soon if I don't get a vacation. Not to mention that my mid-winter break is here, and I don't even get any break at all! With all these homework and projects, they call this a vacation? 

  


^^ I hope you like this chapter! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought about it! 

RRP: REVIEWWWWW PEOPLE! OR PERISH IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!!!!!............nah, just joking ^-~ We haven't fully purchased hell yet, so you'd have to wait bout a year or so before your scream fest begins

  


AN: Ages 

Darien-17

Andrew-17

Mina-17

Serena-16

Amy-16

Happy Valentines Day! ^^

RRP: yep yep! Happy day! Happy Day! Hollah bac peepz! WooTOoT!

Bui Bye! 

  


~Eternity's Angel~

__


	3. Teasing

Hey! Thank you so much for the review. I really appreciated it! As usual, my school work won't give me a break for whatever work that I have to due on these certain days. Here is the next chapter that you are all waiting for!

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It respectfully belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I am not talented like her, but that doesn't stop me from trying!**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Serenity's Angel in Heaven**! She had totally inspire me to write this next chapter! [Though, I am sorry that this took a little bit long to finish...]

**Would You Be Mine?**

** By: Eternity's Angel**

** Chapter 3: Teasing**

****

English class, considering Serena Tsukino had never had any problems with her English since she was the top student in her past year in her old school. Sure, her school **LaGuardia** is majoring music, dancing, etc, but they also have to learn what every other high schools have to learn. In fact, English is her favorite class. But, for now, Serena Tsukino might be having second thoughts.

Once introduced to the class and settling down, Serena couldn't believe that _he_ is in her English class. After colliding with him, she was pretty much hoping that she would stop thinking about him. But, now...since _he _is in her class, she has no choice but to face him everything. Especially since they have English twice a day. Meaning, that she has to see _him _ten times a week. That's horrible. Let alone that she had collide with him a couple of times, not even formally introduced. Turning her head and looking out the window, Serena stared out at the open ocean that is lying in front of her. It amazes her that **Fort Hamilton** is near a ocean, where you could see ships, bridges, and the serenity of the sea.

Serena didn't feel like paying attention to her English teacher, Ms. Russo. From what Ms. Russo had been speaking for the past hour, was about William Shakespeare. Serena had learned everything that she had to learn about William Shakespeare in her old high school. Being at a advance English class, she had to learn everything about William Shakespeare. From his history to his wonders of plays while acting them out to perform them.

'_If I ever hear another word about William Shakespeare, I am gonna go nuts! I can't stand it! It seems whenever you are in a advance English class, you always have to learn about William Shakespeare and his wonders of plays. Not that I am against him or anything, but I just can't stand another lesson about William Shakespeare!' _complained Serena, while talking to herself in her head.

**[Author's Note: Me either, I don't have anything against Shakespeare, but seriously, I am studying about Shakespeare and stuffs, so...this is going to my head too much!]**

Turning back her attention to Ms. Russo, she was discussing about the play that they would be studying for the semester.

"Listen up. I am going to go by each and one of you and quote a line from Shakespeare's plays. You are to tell me what play is it from," said Ms. Russo.

"Amy. '_Get thee to a nunnery_.' What phrase it that from?"

"Hamlet."

"Correct. Carrie, '_Out, damned spot, out I say!_'"

"Um...King Lear?"

"Incorrect. Who could get one?"

Serena raised her hand, Ms. Russo nodded her head to her direction, " Macbeth."

Ms. Russo smiled, "Correct. Andrew, _All the world's a stage and all the men and women merely players.'" _

_ '"_Er...As you Like It?"

"Correct."

**[Author's Note: Don't you think Ms. Russo sounds like that host from the television show 'Weakest Link'? Lol]**

Ms. Russo was about to call on somebody else, but the bell had rung, "For your mid-winter recess's homework, I would want you to research famous quotes from Shakespeare's plays. I would also want you to bring a excerpt of where that quote had come from. Mainly, try to see what the character are trying to say. Have a good day!"

Mutters and groans were heard when there was the mention of homework. Not your type of idea to spentyour week of vacation doing homework. Serena was busing packing up her stuffs, while Amy was waiting for Serena to come so they could walk together to their next class-which they are having Social Studies in the same class- and have some fun along the way. Stepping out of her English class, Serena proceed to head towards to her next class with Amy along side with her.

---

Darien was hanging with his best friend, Andrew as they head towards to their next class, which is Science. Science was his best subject after P.E.of course, but P.E. isn't really a important subject. Considering that Darien Shields is a jock and are best in games such as basketball, baseball, football, soccer, and anything that jocks are usually good at. Since being a jock at school, he was consider **perfect** in any case to the other students of the school. He had good grades, great looks, and a great reputation, naming him the **Ice King**. Basically he was envied by every guy in school, and was loved by practically every girl at school.

In the guys' point of view, he was the perfect guy that every guy would want to turn out to be-well, except for the Ice King part- which is popular, good looking, and a great reputation. In the girls' point of view, he was consider a great guy-not that he ever cared about them, but they seem to swoon over him whenever they see the sight of him- and any girl would **loved** to be with him. Nobody had ever get through him, for he was the popular one, like a god in the school. Nobody mess with him, and even if they do, they would be getting a tongue lashing from him, and the next day, many students would stay away from that person unless the tension is over by a month or so.

Walking along the hallways, Darien revert his mind back to his previous class, which is English. He never give a damn of whatever that Ms. Russo would be talking about in that rubbish class. But, now, he is having second thoughts. After learning that the girl that he had collide with for 2 days in a row was going to be in his class, he would never thought that English class had sudden turn interesting. After learning that her name was Serena Tsukino, he decided that indeed, this year would be a interesting one to him.

Almost reaching to the doors of his Science class, he suddenly heard a horrible voice calling his name. Turning around, he had found a red-headed coming down the halls seductively, making her way towards him. Ignoring her, he turn his head and attempt to continue what he had started to do.

"Darien!" cried that sickening voice, as she attempt to walk faster to catch up with him, blocking his way towards to his next class.

Growling, Darien snapped at her, "What do you want Thompson?"

Beryl Thompson, a red-headed, pouted, "Why Darien, I just thought that we could do something after school today. You know," she started walking up to him and put her hands on his chest and whisper in his ear, " maybe have a little fun? What do you say?"

Without any hesitation, Darien lifted his arms and wretched Beryl's hands off him, and pushed her away with a snap, "No. Why don't you leave me alone? That would be much better and I am sure that you don't want to get any trouble." He walked passed her leaving a shock Beryl.

Beryl regained her posture and yelled out, "Just you wait Darien! I'll have you mine if it's the last thing I have to do!" Turning around, she walked down the halls, laughing like some evil witch would use, and students who are nearby, edge farther away from her.

Darien entered his classroom, muttering something about stupid red-heads, mainly Beryl. Andrew had already taken a seat and also had saved him one too. Walking his way towards to his seat, he sat down with a groaned.

Andrew couldn't help but smirk, " What's with the long face? Let me take a guess, did Beryl come and "touch" you with a couple of words?"

Darien glared at him, "Shut up!"

Andrew laugh, "Honestly, why do you let that girl get you? You should toughen up and snarled that girl into broken pieces, like you always do to the other girls."

Darien just glared at him. Before he could open his mouth, the teacher and came in, and everybody went silent. The class begins, and Darien couldn't help but think of the golden hair girl that manage to captured his every thoughts.

---

School had just been out, and Serena is already falling asleep. She walked over to her locker, which is number _630 _and opened it. Today, she had to walk home by herself. Mina was having cheerleading practice and Amy is stuck in computer club. So, it's just herself left out. Serena sighed and grab some books out of her locker and place it in her book bag. While putting and pulling books from her book bag to place it in the locker or book bag, somebody had pulled on one of her long hair which is tied into two buns. She let out a little scream before whirling around to yelled at the person who had pulled on her hair. But, she didn't expected the same guy who she had collide with.

Instead, she yelled "YOU!"

The black ebony hair guy smirked, "Yes, me. But, I do have a name, Meatball Head."

Serena glared at him, and screeched, "Meatball Head? I have a name you know! It's Serena! S-E-R-E-A! Use it!"

The guy continued to smile, "I , _mademoiselle_, also have a name. Darien Shields at your service, Meatball Head." Darien made a mock bow and he was now grinning.

Serena was fuming by now. Who does this guy think he is anyway? Calling her _Meatball Head_. "Obviously you don't know have a brain jerk. My name is Serena. Learn to use it!" She snapped, and slammed her locker door shut. She was fuming by now, and it was all that _jerk's _fault.

Darien completely just smirk, " If I call you by your given name, can I at least get your phone number?"

Serena just glared at him and snapped, "No!"

Darien smirked even more, "Well, too bad. I was thinking along the lines that we might get to know each other better. What do you think?" Reaching up his hand without warning her, he put his fingers through her long blonde hair.

Serena backed away, "Don't you touch my hair you baka!"

Darien arched his eyebrow amusingly, "Baka? I have you know that I have a name. That is Darien to you."

Serena let out a 'ugh', "You already told me what your freaking name is!"

Darien smiled at her lazily, "So I have. Do you want me to give you a ride home Meatball Head?"

Serena glared at him for what seem like the umpteenth time, "No. Leave me alone. Go bother somebody else." With that, she turned and stalk down the hallway and out the school door.

Darien smiled after her retreating figure. Bringing up his fingers, he smelled the scent that he had gotten from touching her hair. It smelled very nice, like vanilla. Fixing the lock on her locker, he walked down the hallway that lead to outside. Whistling, he had a grin on his face. ' _Like I said, indeed, things would become interesting with Serena around. But, I prefer the name Meatball Head. Very interesting, nobody had ever had the audacity to yelled at me before. Let alone walk away from it too. I can see that she is very intriguing and this year is going to be the best. I have a feeling that this won't be the end of our meeting._ _It's more like the beginning.'_'

---

Hey! It's a cliffhanger! Aren't they great? They leave you frustrated and you just want more to read... It took me a while to finish this chapter. sigh I still have my other fics to write....oh god...not to mention that I have exams to take. I also have to update my other fics.

**[A/N: Noticed how I have the mid-winter break next? Remember...it's a one week vacation...what do you think would happen then? Any ideas? Sent your ideas through the review or e-mail me at to tell me what you thought about it!]**

Wow. 41 reviews? You guys are the best! Now, if you want to read more, just go down and click on the 'Submit a Review' button, and tell me that you want more. Tell me what you thought about it. I am sorry if this is a short chapter, but....maybe the next chapter might be longer...let's just hope....

Can I have more reviews? Lol...

Bui Bye!

**Eternity's Angel**


	4. Vacation 101

Hey! Thanks to all of you who had reviewed my previous chapter! I can't stress enough to tell you that I am trying to keep up with all of my stories while keeping up with my schoolwork. The end of the year is coming up...and you know it's really hectic....Furthermore, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

  


Thanks to RRP for editing this chapter for me! 

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It respectfully belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*****~~~~~~~~~~*****

Would You Be Mine?

By: Eternity's Angel

Chapter 4: Vacation 101

  
  


Vacation. That's what everybody in New York City, especially students who desperately needed a break from school was waiting for. Mid-winter recess had just started and many students are already making plans on what to do over the break that they have. Despite the amount of homework that they have for the vacation, that never stops them from having fun. 

On the first day of the vacation, Serena woke up pretty early, which is highly not like her, hurried downstairs and went out the door to meet her cousin. Stepping outside the door, she walked down the street and headed towards the changing street lights. Crossing the street, Serena went into a pastry shop, to grab some breakfast before heading towards to Mina's house. Grabbing a bagel, she walked out the door and heartily to eat the bagel-which she was really enjoying-and walking down the street. 

In the middle of the streets, a car had honk. Confused, she turned to see a red Mercedes with the sandy-blond hair. Opening up the window, he yelled, "Hey Serena! Where are you heading?"

  
  
  
  


Excitement was in her eyes, "Hi Andrew! What are you doing up early in the morning? Especially on the first day of mid-winter break?"

Laughing, Andrew yelled, "I am heading to Mina's house. What about you?"

"Same here. Would you mind if you give me a ride over there?"

"No problem, hop in," Andrew said, and Serena walked from the streets to his car, and Andrew drove away. 

"Oh, I hope you don't mind if we pick up a friend of mines? He's also coming along. Apparently, I don't want to bum out, especially over mid-winter break."

Serena laugh, "Sure, why not?"

_____________________________

Grumbling, Darien got out of bed, early on a Saturday morning, groaning, due to the fact that he had ran out of coffee-or so he thought. Whenever there isn't any coffee, Darien Shields isn't one person you would like to mess up with. Without coffee, let's just say that he has this little 'tantrum' and he would unleash it to anybody who gets in his way .He needs to have his coffee in the morning. Coffee is what keeps him alive and awake to fully focus and be his 'real' self-the one who is most loved by girls, and most feared by the other students. 

His eyes lit up, when he found another coffee can in the back of his cabinet and began to pour the mixture into the coffee maker. He proceeded to have a nice and relaxing day. When the coffee was done, Darien took a sip of it and closed his eyes. Ah, what he wouldn't do without coffee. Suddenly, a image of yesterday came into his mind.

:_Flashback_: 

_She turned around_,_ and yelled, "YOU!"_

_The black ebony hair guy smirked, "Yes, me. But, I do have a name, Meatball Head."_

_Serena glared at him, and screeched, "Meatball Head? I have a name you know! It's Serena! S-E-R-E-N-A! Use it!"_

_The guy continued to smile, "I , mademoiselle, also have a name. Darien Shields at your service, Meatball Head." Darien made a mock bow and he was now grinning. _

_Serena was fuming by now. Who does this guy think he is anyway? Calling her Meatball Head. "Obviously you don't know have a brain, jerk. My name is Serena. Learn to use it!" She snapped, and slammed her locker door shut. She was fuming by now, and it was all that jerk's fault. _

_Darien completely just smirk, " If I call you by your given name, can I at least get your phone number?"_

_Serena just glared at him and snapped, "No!"_

_Darien smirked even more, "Well, too bad. I was thinking along the lines that we might get to know each other better. What do you think?" Reaching up his hand without warning her, he put his fingers through her long blonde hair._

_Serena backed away, "Don't you touch my hair, you baka!"_

_Darien arched his eyebrow amusingly, "Baka? I have you know that I have a name. That is Darien to you."_

_Serena let out a 'ugh', "You already told me what your freaking name is!"_

_Darien smiled at her lazily, "So I have. Do you want me to give you a ride home Meatball Head?"_

_Serena glared at him for what seem like the umpteenth time, "No. Leave me alone. Go bother somebody else." With that, she turned and stalk down the hallway and out the school door. _

  


_:End of Flashback:_

  
  


Darien's lips curled into a smile. He indeed enjoyed their little "argument". She has such a fiery spirit in her. She had very long blonde hair that reaches down to her feet, and he couldn't help but be amazed at her long hair. He grins, he could still smell the faint smell of her scent. Shaking his head, he wipe off the memories. Washing the finished mug, the door bell rang.

Darien groaned, and smacked his head, '_Damn it! I forgot that Andrew is dragging me to god-knows-where-he's-bringing-me. Why me?'_

"Coming!" he yelled. Muttering along the way about his aunt to leaving him all alone at the house with nobody only to have to go out to have some quality time with his friend. Opening the door, standing there on the front pouch was Andrew, grinning like a madman. 

  


"Good morning Darien! Get yourself out of the house, so I can bring you over to Mina's and we'll have fun!" Andrew said, grinning.

Darien mutter, "Fine."

Grabbing his coat and his keys, he locked the door, and step outside his lawn and walk behind Andrew, heading towards to his car. 

"Oh, by the way, we have a guest who would be riding along to Mina's with us," said Andrew.

"Really? Who?" 

"I told you about her. She's Mina's cousin. Remember? She was the new student who enter sophomore. Geez, I can't believe you didn't listen to me. Some friend you are!" mocked Andrew.

Darien glared, "Apparently, you told me during English class, in case you have a serve memory problem. That time, Ms. Russo had already came in, and we have to end our _dear_ conversation that we had. Remember?"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Whatever!" Walking towards his car-which was parked across the street, from Darien's house-he yelled, "Hey Serena! This is my friend Darien."

Darien jerk his head up and saw a blonde in Andrew's car. At first, he could only spotted blonde hair-which was obvious-but when that blonde head look up, Darien found himself staring at familiar blue eyes. Eyes wide, Darien couldn't believe it! It was _her_. She was the one Andrew was talking about. She was the one who was Mina's cousin. She was the one whose name is Serena- but he prefer Meatball Head. Darien grins, he had been right. They had met again, what a wonderful day to begin with. 

  
  
  


_______________________________

Serena couldn't believe it! It was _him _! The one who she had collide with! Not to mention that he was also the guy who had tease her about her hairstyle. Serena scowled. Apparently, Andrew's "friend" was also that Darien-baka. Not good at all.

Darien grinned, "Why? Hello again, Meatball Head. What a coincidence that you are Mina's cousin."

Serena just gaped at him and then snap out of her thoughts and flash her eyes in anger, "YOU! What are you doing here? Especially on a Saturday morning!" Stepping out of Andrew's car, she slammed the door, which quite gave a scared for the two guys whose standing near by. 

Recovering from the quite of a scared, Darien grins, "Why Meatball Head, if you keep on slamming that door any harder, it would fall apart. I don't think you would like to pay for Andrew's insurance issues."

  


Serena glared, "Who do you think you are? A king-which I don't think so-who always get what he wants? You are infuriating! Do you know that? I-N-F-U-R-I-A-T-I-N-G!"

  


Darien raised his eyebrows, "Yell any louder, I don't think Antarctica can here you. Besides, when did you learn such a hard vocabulary word? It's not your thing."

Serena glared at him, "Why? Is it a hard word to you? I knew that you didn't have a brain, but this? You are lacking behind; learn your vocabulary!"

  


Darien and Serena just glared at each other. As in a trance, they are seeing who can be the victory out of their little staring contest. 

'_She is one of a hell of a girl. She fights back and never hesitate to reply another remark. Though, she is very different from any girl that I have met. I knew she was different, but that still doesn't stop me from teasing her,' _thought Darien, seeing this amusing to himself.

Moments had passed by, and neither of them had blinked, until a loud -ahem- snapped them out of their little "contest". The both turned and saw Andrew was getting impatient. 

"I take it that the two of you have met before?" Andrew raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? You mean this baka of a person over there?" Serena pointed her finger at Darien, "Yeah, we met. Apparently, he decided to think that it's amusing to call other people names!"

"Baka? I have a name you know. It is rude to call other people names you know," Darien said, with a smirk.

Serena was fuming right now, "_Rude to call other people names_? You are a hypocrite you know! You just told me that it's rude to call other people names and look at you! You are calling me names! You know what you are? A H-Y-P-O-C-R-I-T-E!" When she said spelled the word '_hypocrite_', she was poking him when she said the letters.

"Gee Meatball Head, you should work on your poking, if you call that a poke. I barely felt a thing," Darien said, grinning. 

Serena was mad right now, "So, you want some more? I could kick you right now! Want to test me?"

Darien mock yawn, "No thanks. I don't want to waste my time with you Meatball Head."

Serena was now hoping mad. Andrew, who was listening to their conversation, was trying to stiff a laugh. They were both hilarious and he had never saw Darien teasing a girl before. Mean, yes- but teasing, no. Looking at his watch, he sigh.

Stepping between the two, he said, "Ok, break it up. We are going to be late to Mina's. As much as I enjoy you little "argument", we have to get going. You could continue your little "conversation" when we get there. But now, get inside the car."

  


Darien and Serena both glared each other. Without speaking a word, they both climbed into Andrew's car (Serena in the front seat, Darien in the back seat) as Andrew shook his head, and started the engine and drive.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


________________________________

  


During the ride to Mina's, it was quiet, too quiet in Andrew's opinion. But, he had spoke too soon. Serena, who couldn't stand the silence, asked Andrew if she could turn on the radio, which he nodded. The speakers blast with a song called "_Bring It To Me_" by _Soluna_. 

  
  
  


_Oh no, there you go again _

_You're so trying to pretend I don't exactly what you _

_Are thinking about me but you _

_Don't know that I feel the same _

_I'm so tired of playin' games _

_Are you just afraid I won't be_

_ Feelin' you, but baby, you'll see _

_I've got what you need and more_

_ But you've got to make it yours _

_I've got what you want for sure _

_So what are you baby waitin' for? _

_Baby, I already know that you want me _

_So what will it take for you to tell me _

_I'm down for you; to be with you _

_All you've got to say is _

_Bring it to me _

_Why are you procrastinatin' _

_Leaving me anticipatin' _

_To be with you; be down for you_

_ All you've got to say is_

_ Bring it to me _

Poor Darien, who was seating in the back seat was getting irritated by the song, since he hated any love and mushy songs. Not to mention the song was too loud, and it was giving him a headache. Without any warning, he reach out a hand, and turned the radio station to a different one. 

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect _

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back _

_I'm sorry_

_ I can't be perfect _

Satisfied, he sat back and listened to the music. Now, _this_ was the type of music that suits him. Serena, on the other hand was furious that somebody had changed her music. Especially her favorite song ! She turned her head and growled at him. Darien cooly stared back at her. With the silence going on, Serena blindly reached her hand to the stereo, never bother breaking the stare that she laid at him, she reverted back to the previous station. 

_I've got what you need and more _

_But you've got to make it yours _

_I've got what you want for sure _

_So what are you baby waitin' for? _

Glaring back at her, he reached his hand to switch the station without also without breaking the stare. Reverting back to the station that he was listening before he was rudely interrupted by a ceratin Meatball Head, the song "_Perfect_" sung by "_Simple Plan_" was blasting in Andrew's stereo. 

_And now I try hard to make it_

_ I just want to make you proud_

_ I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_ I can't stand another fight _

_And nothing's alright _

Screeching in frustration, Serena went yelling at Darien, " Do you _mind_? Some of us are trying to listen to a song in peace. Without some type of annoyance, especially some people I _know_."

Amused by her reaction, he put his arms around the back of his head, and rest it on the seat, "You, Meatball Head, should try to enjoy other's people's interest, instead of you own you know."

If this was in a cartoon, there would be steam blowing out of Serena's ears. But, since this is reality, Serena did what she do to anybody who dares mock her. She launch herself from the front seat and held two of her hands straight out, and heading for his neck, trying to choke him. 

Caught unexpectedly, Darien eyes widened. Automatically, his arms that was crossed behind his back, was now trying to restrain her from suffocating him. Prying her hands off him, Serena sat back down on her seat, but the scowl was still there. Rubbing his poor neck, Darien's eyes was open wide.

_ ' Nobody. I mean nobody had ever done what she had done just before. Jesus, this girl sure can choke somebody.'_

Andrew, who was behind the wheel, was watching this amusing. '_Darien had ever have anybody-less than a girl- touch him. He doesn't even like getting that close to anybody. Let alone talking to them. Interesting. I have never saw him starts up the conversation. It's usually the other way around. Not to mention the teasing.'_

While pondering what's the abnormal of Darien's behavior, the car had arrived at Mina's. Parking in the driveway, he shut off the engine and got out of the car-well, that is, after Serena and Darien both got out of the car at the same time. Andrew sighed, ' _This was going to be a long day_.'

____________________________

"Mina? Are you home? Mina?" Serena's voice echoed into her cousin's home-while Serena opened the door for Andrew and the _baka_. She then proceed to look for her cousin. 

"I'll be right down!" yelled a feminine voice-which was obvious that it is Mina- follow by a crash upstairs. 

Wincing, Serena just took a seat at the couch and grab a magazine that was laying at the table and read whatever it was, totally ignoring more crashes upstairs. The two guys, standing there, couldn't believe that Serena could just sit there and ignore the racket. More crashes were heard from upstairs and more wincing was made from the two guys. Darien, being the blunt and always get whatever he wanted to be said, asked, "How could you stand that noise Meatball Head?"

Looking up from the magazine, Serena glared, "Mina does that all that time. If I am not mistaken, she is probably trying to find or reach for something, but wasn't able to and knocked off things by the process of it. And DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!" 

Andrew, who couldn't stand another minute in the presence of those two, just said, "I'll leave you two alone. I'll see what Mina wants." Without any response from the two, he quickly fled upstairs where hopefully things are more quiet from what he had faced early in the morning.

Grunting, Darien just grab any chair and sat down. Staring boredly into the wall, he was having thoughts of his own.

'_ How did I got drag into this again? Oh yeah...Andrew. I swear, if he wasn't my best friend, I would have pound him already. On the other hand, it wasn't that bad. I got to make fun of Meatball Head again. She's kind of cute when she is mad. WAIT! Cute? Since when did I thought girls were cute? -Least a Meatball Head too!'_

Darien was so absorbed into his own thoughts, he didn't noticed that Serena had slip into the kitchen, until out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blonde hair. Curious of where she was going, he attempt to follow her, which ends up in the kitchen. Peering in the kitchen, he hide behind a wall and saw that she was raiding the fridge. She reemerge from the refrigerator with a _Brisk _soda can. Smirking, he reemerge from the wall that he was hiding from and said, "Meatball Head, aren't you gonna give me some of the soda?"

Serena dropped the can of soda that she had in her hands and jumped in fright. Spinning around, she saw that it was only Darien a.k.a. baka who was standing less than a yard from her, looking smug. "Who do you think you are? Frightening poor innocent people like that! You should be ashamed that you did that! A-S-H-A-M-E-D!"

Darien stared at her with a face of bemused, "You know something? You look cute when you are mad."

"Furthermore, you are so infuriating! You don't have respect for other people-WHAT?" Apparently, Serena had gone on, but when she realized what he had said. She was in shock. 

Darien let out a long sigh in frustration, "You-are-cute-when-you-are-mad."

Serena whose still in shock was shuddering, "You aren't serious, are you?"

Before Darien could reply, a loud type of music filled into the room. Serena, who recovered from the shocked, dug into her pocket, and pulled out her _T-Mobile Samsung_ cell-phone. Looking at the caller I.D., she grins. Opening her cell-phone, she said a nice cheerily 'hello'. 

"_Hi babe. I hope I didn't wake you up. I know that you hate to be bothered early in the morning, especially during vacation."_

Serena laughed, "No, it's ok. You didn't bother me. In fact, I woke up early this morning. I know, shock, shock."

The man over at the other phone laughed, too loud. Darien, who was standing there, observing Serena who was speaking at the phone, narrowed his eyes on the phone. He, of course, heard that loud laugh, and you could tell that it's not any other feminine laugh that you would hear. He ought to know, because he was always surrounded with girls and women who flock around him, giggling and laughing. But, this was a different story. That voice, whoever he is, was definitely a male, and Darien Shields did not like one bit of it at all. __

Serena laughed, apparently, something-or somebody- who she was talking to, made a joke. He headed over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. Crackling up the bottle, he wants to try and get closer to Serena so he could catch some of "_their_" conversation. He could only hear a few words, since she was covering the phone so nobody can hear them.

" Sure,....got to go...love you...bye!" 

She hung up and a bright smile was on her face. Darien narrowed his eyes and got to the point, "Who was that?" 

She snapped out of her little dream world, and noticed that _he_ was still there. Scowling at him, she fling her long blonde hair and said, "None of your business."

Darien raised an eyebrow, "You have to get something straight Meatball Head. I don't like to ask questions and not get a respond from you. Now, I am going to ask you once again, who was that on your phone?"

Without missing a beat, Serena said, "Why do you care? You aren't the boss of me. For all I know, you are some poor baka that I have met by collision. I don't know what's your problem anyway. That is my business and my business alone. You don't see me lurking into your life, knowing every other details about your life. So, I got two words for you, ' _Make. me_.' Because, there is no way you would be getting that information off me."

Darien glance at her sharply. Usually, that glance would make anybody step away from him. As far away from him. But, it was fascinated to see that she didn't even flinch. She held her ground and fought fire with fire. She glared at him. They were both glaring, never noticing that Andrew and Mina had already came down. When they entered the room, Serena broke the glare, and smile at her cousin and Andrew. Brushing past Darien, she went to envelop Mina in a hug. 

"Mina! Aren't you glad that I am gonna stay here in Brooklyn? We are gonna do things closer than ever! I just can't wait!" 

"I know! There are so much to do! Especially for mid-winter recess! Come-on! We are going to spent the day together! And we aren't wasting any minute of it!" Mina yelled, punching a fist in the air-while she let go of Serena who nearly fell. The others look at her strangely. 

Nobody moves-nor talked- for there was silence between them. Everybody was looking at Mina strangely. Mina growled, "What are you all looking at? Something amusing to watch? Whatever! I ain't gonna be bother with this! I am getting breakfast and then we head out! I don't want to hear any excuse! Now march yourself into the living room!" Without listening to anything that would come out of their mouth, she move over to the kitchen to make herself a bagel to eat. 

Grumbling, all three of them-Serena, Darien and Andrew-wordlessly head back to the living room. Serena was muttering under her breath, "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Andrew and Darien silently agreed, but they have spoken no more. All of the suddenly, Mina went bouncing from the kitchen to the living room. Grabbing her purse, and jacket, she pulled Andrew up from his seat and haul him to the door, and yelled, "Come on you guys! Let's go out and have some fun today! We could go shopping and do whatever we girls would want to do! The best part is that the boys would carry our stuffs! Oh yeah! Serena? Can you lock the door? Thanks!" Slamming the door, she proceed outside and left Darien and Serena gapping at what just had happened. 

Darien snapped out and chuckled, "Come on Meatball Head. We got a whole day ahead. Let's get out of here. The faster, the better."

Serena turned and glared at him, "If you didn't really want to tag along, why did you come along anyway?"

"It's a little thing that's call 'persuasion' and 'blackmail' from my good old friend, Andrew."

"Then why don't you get out of it?"

"What's this? Meatball Head actually cares about _moi_ ? I am shock."

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I just don't want to stand of staying with you for another minute!"

Darien put his hands around his heart, and mock hurt, "And here, I thought that you were warming up to me."

Serena looked disgusted, "Yeah, when hell freeze over. Come on, jerk. Let's get moving. Like you said, "_the faster, the better_"."

Darien smirked, "And here I thought that you actually like me."

"Like you? Yeah right. The day I like you, is the day when pigs fly!"

"Well-" But, Darien was cut off, when Andrew came back into the house, and grabbed one of Serena and Darien's hand and haul them towards the door. 

"I don't need any bickering of you two today. You better hurry, or Mina would be yelling at us for being so slow. Mainly, it's your problem, not mines."

"I would have been there sooner Andrew, but this ignoramus over here has a hard time grasping at what Mina had said earlier."

"Me? You're the one who kept on mumbling about 'pigs flying' and crap, Meatball Head."

"Hey, watch it you jerk! If you have LISTENED, you would have known what I have said about 'pigs flying' and what you label it as 'crap'!"

"I have you know that-" But, he was cut off, since Andrew glared at both of them-which wasn't really that scary since they stared at him calmly."

"Listen! I have enough of your little love affair. What are you? _A married couple_? You should both shut up and learn to be _civilize_d to each other." At the word _civilize_d, Darien and Serena both snort as a gesture of, "_likes that gonna happen_". 

But, wordlessly, they both got into the car, where Mina was looking at them interestly, with a little gleam in her eyes-which Serena and Darien didn't notice, since they were looking opposite of each other, both staring out of their window.

Andrew was having a headache. Shaking his head, he sighed, "_This was gonna be a _long _vacation! With them two bickering, I don't want to know what's gonna happen once we get back!"_ He, too got into the car, and drove away, with Mina chattering around and music booming loudly in the car.

~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Goodness! This took like 15 pages! Oh My God! I am so tired now. This was probably the longest chapter that I have ever wrote. I am trying to keep up with my other fics, but it's so hard, with my school work on a demanding schedule, etc. So, how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Please tell me what you thought of it. 

I noticed that some of you wanted to know who Serena's boyfriend is. Well, I gave a little bit description of it. [Even though you aren't aware of it, there has been some clues in one of the chapter.] Don't worry, Serena's boyfriend would appear in later chapters. ^_^ 

Another thing: The songs that were played during Andrew's car, was "_Perfect_" by _Simple Plan. _The other one was, "_Bring it To Me_" by _Soluna_. ^_^

In the meantime, why don't you take a guess of who Serena's boyfriend is? =)

Bui Bye!

~Eternity's Angel

__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Annoyance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. It respectfully belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

**Would You Be Mine?**

** By: Eternity's Angel**

** Chapter 5: Annoyance**

Back at school wasn't exactly what Serena Tsukino had in mind, but after what she had encountered during the mid-winter vacation, she didn't want to spent another minute with that jerk. Over the break, all she did was argue with him. She didn't exactly had that in mind as fun. She wanted to some spend time with Mina and go to Manhattan to visit her boyfriend, Seiya Walker. Although she did spend some time with Seiya during the break, it didn't came out as she had planned. She wanted to go on a double date with Mina and Andrew, but no, stupid Darien-jerk had to tagged along. When Seiya and Darien had met, things quite didn't go all that well.

**:: _Flashback_ ::**

_The night before Serena knew anything that might had happen, Seiya had called her, and informed her that he would be visiting her in Brooklyn. Serena was so excited that she decided to set up a double date with Mina and Andrew. Little did she know, Darien had also tagged along, courtesy of Andrew. They decided to meet in a café, then go and watch the latest movie Mean Girls. _

_ Seiya had picked her up and when they had got there; the others was already there. Darien, Andrew, and Mina all looked up at the couple. Serena introduced Seiya to everybody-she was shocked that Darien was there, since they didn't get along. Mina and Andrew greeted Seiya with a warm welcome, but Darien just stood there, silently. When it was his turn to greet him, both fell into silence. Darien and Seiya just stood there, staring at each other, in Serena's point of view. But, they were actually glaring. If one were to look to distinguish the difference between the two, they could be mistaken for being twins. Same ebony black hair-but Darien's were silky, and Seiya's were a bit rough messy. The same cerulean blue eyes, and at least the same height. But, the difference between those two would be their length of hair. Darien had short silky black hair, while Seiya had long roughly black hair. _

_ It was like at the very first glance, they had hated each other. They didn't even bother shaking hands, only exchanging a brief and cold greeting to one another. All the time, they would be glaring at each other in disgusted. Seiya would often wrapped his arms around Serena's shoulders, making Darien narrowing his eyes every time he would glanced at them. It's like hate at first sight, but only deeper, with them going on with each other. It's like a verbal war between them, and only they can understand what's going on. Who knows what had been going on through their minds. At the end of the movie, when everybody would depart, Seiya had a chat with Serena._

_ "Serena, I don't trust that Darien guy," he said, stopping his car in front of her house. _

_ "Why?" was the only reply from Serena. Although she hated Darien, she was curious to know why Seiya didn't trusted him. Interesting, because Seiya was never the unfriendly type. She smiled, "Are you jealous of that guy?" _

_ "No," was a quit reply from Seiya, while he refused to looked in her eyes. _

_ "You are, aren't you?" said Serena, she founded it adorable that Seiya was jealous of Darien. _

_ "What if I am?" Seiya grunted. He turned to faced Serena, "I just don't trust that guy whose named Darien. He seems like he'll be the bad type for you to hang around."_

_ "Don't worry about anything. I can handle him. He doesn't bother me, only annoys me to hell, that's all. Bye Seiya!" Serena pecked a kiss on his lips and got out of the car. _

_**::End of Flashback::**_

Walking towards her locker, she opened her locker, and got out the books that she would be needing for the next classes that she would be having. To her rotten luck, she had English next period, with that obnoxious jerk, Darien. But, she was thankful that Amy was also in that class. Slamming her locker shut, she walked towards to English class. Entering the room, she was relieved that Darien wasn't there yet. Amy, however on the other hand was there, reading a book in her hand. Sitting down to her original seat that she had chosen on the first day, she greeted Amy with a "hello".

"Hi Serena," Amy puts down her book, "How was your vacation?"

"Ugh! It was terrible Amy. You wouldn't believe who in the world I had to spent my vacation with. That Darien-baka who constantly bothers me to hell. All we ever did was bickered, and it's non-stop!" Serena exclaimed, letting all her anger out.

Amy didn't seemed bothered by the release of anger, though she was curious of that word that Serena had just describe Darien a while ago, "Baka?"

"Oh yeah. I learned Japanese back at my old school. Baka in Japanese means stupid, idiot, etc. I should have told you. It was fun, learning another foreign language. A huge advantage to say whatever I would like, without anybody knowing what they mean," Serena giggled.

Amy nervously giggled, "Serena, I don't think you should involved yourself with those people like Darien."

"Why not?"

"Because, Darien here is consider a jock. Those popular guys who girls would swooned over every time they passed by. You have to be careful around here at Fort. You don't want to get mixed up into those groups. Especially Darien. You have to stay away from him. Beryl Thompson is Darien's number one fan-not to mention stalker. She's like devoted into him. I heard that she wouldn't let anybody near him. Last time, Darien tried to helped a girl with something and when Beryl heard about it, she did something to that girl. Rumors has it that she threaten her to stayed away from Darien or else. Beryl is like a jealous girlfriend; only problem is that she isn't his girlfriend," said Amy seriously.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. You think I liked Darien? Are you crazy? Besides, I already have a boyfriend," said Serena.

"Yes, Meatball Head. That _wonderful_ boyfriend of yours, Seiya. How pathetic of him to get a girlfriend like you? Do you even know what kind of a guy is?" Darien said behind Serena, which startled her.

Serena glared at him, "First thing is first. Is it so hard to say my name through that thick pathetic skull of yours? Second, Seiya is twice the better guy than you can ever be! He's kind and sweet. You're just jealous that someone like me can get a boyfriend, when you yourself can't get a hold of a girlfriend!"

Darien laughed, "Me? Get a hold of a girlfriend? That's a joke. None of them suits me anyway. And I could call you whatever I want, Meatball Head."

Serena scowled at him, but the teacher had already came in. Darien went to take a seat next to Andrew. Ms. Russo wrote today's lesson on the board, while the class scribbled down whatever she's writing. Darien was copying notes until a note landed on his desk. Confused, he opened it up, and it was a letter from Andrew.

**'Yo, why do you bother Serena anyway? She's a nice girl.'**

'_She's just easy to tease. Got a problem with that?'_

_'_**Actually, I do. I can't help but noticed that all you ever do is bickered with her. Why? Wait..scratch that. How did you met her in the first place?'**

****

Darien smirked.

'_Simple. I collided into her.'_

**' How convenient. But, why tease the poor girl? You still haven't answer my question yet.'**

_'I don't know exactly. It seems she's easy to tease. That's all. Besides, it's amusing to see her get angry.'_

__

__Andrew raised an eyebrow at that. If his assumptions were correct, it seems that there were some chemical between the two. But, Serena already has a boyfriend. She wouldn't go and cheat on Seiya. He had to talk to Mina later about this. There was something fishy going on, and he wants to get the bottom of it. Probably, this can help Darien out.

'**Whatever. Why were you so tense on that day when we went to the movies with Seiya and Serena?'**

_'Those are my own reasons.'_

**'Is it true that you're actually jealous of Serena that she has a boyfriend?'**

'_Don't be a moron. Are you crazy? Me? Jealous of Meatball Head? HA!'_

**'Whatever you say.'**

And that was the end of the conversation. Darien had crumpled the note, and heeded his attention to the board. '_Am I truly jealous of Meatball Head?'_

_---_

__

It was raining. Serena didn't bring any umbrella with her today. How would she know if it was going to rain of not? Apparently, she didn't watched the weather last night. She didn't bring any money with her so she can take the bus home. The school didn't distribute her Metro Card yet, and worst of all, Mina had plans with Andrew, and that leaves her standing inside the school lobby, staring at the pouring rain. She sighed, '_I guess I have to wait for the rain to stop. Mom and Dad are working today. I can't call them and disrupted their work.'_

A hand shot out of no where and handed on Serena's shoulder. Serena let a startled scream, which had the 'attacker' winced at the loud noise. "Gee Meatball Head. You sure can scream loud!" said the 'attacker'. Serena stopped, and turned around and found Darien Shields smirking at her.

"Do you **enjoy** sneaking up behind other people?" Serena yelled.

"No, I only enjoyed sneaking up behind you Meatball Head. So amusing to watch you get mad," Darien grinned.

Serena glared at Darien, "Well, now that you got your fun, run along. Don't bother me!"

"How about you Meatball Head? Why aren't you running along?"

"That's none of your business!"

Darien stared at Serena. Why would she still be at school? He, himself, had just finished computer club. Why would Meatball Head still be here? He stared outside the opened door. It was raining very hard. '_She's probably have no way to go home. From what I have recalled, Andrew and Mina had a date together. Which leaves Meatball Head no transportation.'_ Darien smiled under his breath, "Is it because of the rain Meatball Head?"

"Huh?" Serena stared at Darien through her crystal sky blue-eyes.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a ride home? How does that sound like?" Darien said gently to the small fragile Meatball Head. She was standing there, like a porcelain doll, all fragile and scared. But scared or not, she managed to put a strong face, "Are you making fun of me here?"

"No. From what I know, Andrew and Mina had went on a date, so I guess that you might need a ride home. So, how about it Meatball Head?" Darien asked, reaching his hand down to Serena. Serena just stared at the hand. Should she go with him or not? That was the question. She stared outside again, it was still pouring. She sighed, and accepted his hand, "Fine. But no funny business on the way back to my house. And don't call me Meatball Head. Got that?"

Darien chuckled, "Fine. I promise that I won't call you Meatball Head _during _the ride home."

Serena was satisfied, "Good. Now, move it! I want to get home as soon as possible!"

Darien followed her outside, where it was still pouring, and together, they ran in the rain and towards his car.

---

Serena stared around the area surrounded around her. This was not what she had in mind. Students were all over the place. Some would be playing games, or talking to their friends, or just eat what they had ordered in the very same place that Mina had brought her to on her first day of school. That _jerk_ was sitting across from her, eating his hamburger, while drinking his coke. How enjoyable...not! Serena was stirring her milkshake and looking absently outside the window. She glanced back at _him_, "Why in the world we're here? You're suppose to bring me home, so what are we doing here?"

Darien took another bite of his hamburger, then took a sip of his coke, "Because Meatball Head, in case if you haven't noticed, I was very hungry. You didn't expect me to stave to death before I took you home?"

Serena glared at him, which went unnoticed by him. If she had known he would have done this, she should had hitch a ride with someone else. "Meatball Head? You promised me that you wouldn't call me Meatball Head!"

"Correction, I said that I wouldn't call you Meatball Head during the ride home. Does it seem like I am driving? So, I get to call you whatever I want," Darien smirked, as he finished his last bite of his hamburger.

Serena growled at him, "You're lucky that you're taking me home. Or else, I'll rearranged that face of yours!"

Darien chuckled, but he made no comment to it. He looked around the place, until he spotted something-more like somebody-outside the store, which was behind Meatball Head's shoulder. Darien started to panic, realizing that it was Beryl-one of his famous stalker. '_Damn. If she sees me here, she'll go attaching to me in no time. Crap, what do I do now?' _Darien thought. Normally, he would have cared less, but he didn't want any of Beryl's _attachment _to him to start-especially since he had returned from vacation already. Darien groaned, frantically looking for a way to avoid Thompson. His eyes landed on the blonde that sat in front of him. She was bored out of her mind, so why not give her some _piece of fun_? Darien grinned, and he slips off his booth and sat down next to Meatball Head's seat; which startled her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Serena hissed, trying to edge away from him, but only have him moving closer. Her heart was pumping faster than usual. '_What the hell is he doing? And why the hell am my heart beating fast?'_

"Listen, Meatball Head, I need a favor. You see that girl over there? The red-headed one?" Darien whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine; he turned her head gently towards the direction, where he wanted her to look at. "I need you to pose as my date-just for today. Nothing personal; I just need to avoid her today, that's all."

"What makes you think that I'll help you?" Serena hissed at him.

"Because, I would be your ride home. If you want to get out of here, you have to act just this time." Darien whispered.

Serena grunted, '_That was a stupid way of blackmail. But, he is right. I do need a ride home, and he's all I got. Unless I hitch a ride with some totally stranger. Ooo...I hate it with situations like these! Damn! He got me corned!' _She looked up, staring at cerulean eyes, almost pleading her. She grinned slyly to herself, this could be blackmail for him too! "Fine. But, after this is over, I want you to take me home immediately!"

Darien quirked her a grin, "Sure thing, Meatball Head."

Darien and Serena were quietly minding there own business. Darien was hoping that Thompson would get the hell out of the place, while Serena was hoping to get the hell out of here. But before they could get any of their hopes, Beryl was heading towards their booth.

'_Oh shit._' were the thoughts of Darien, while Serena tried to remained calm. '_Remember Serena. All you have to do is pose as his date. That's all. He's not expecting for you to kiss him or anything, so just relax. The sooner, the better.'_

"Hello Darien. What are you doing here today?" Beryl purred, making Darien cringed inside.

"What the hell do you want Thompson?" Darien said, eyeing her with dislike. His voice was strong, and was very malicious. Serena tried not to shiver, with that voice of his. She had never heard him talk like that. Annoyed, yes. But, malicious, no.

Beryl pouted. "Aww...is that how you speak to your girlfriend?"

Darien narrowed his eyes on her, "Since when were you my girlfriend from the first place? From what I know, you're a bitch."

Beryl choose to ignored his comment, but her eyes landed on Serena, who tried not to squirm. But, Darien's hand was on her shoulder, calming her down. "And, who is this girl, Darien? Is she your cousin? You never told me that you have a cousin!"

"No, Thompson. She's not my cousin. She's my girlfriend." After the word 'girlfriend' was said, Beryl gasped while Serena froze. '_This certainly wasn't what I had expected. What the hell?'_

---

_Yeah! I finished! Thank god! This had took me forever. I was so busy working on my YGO fic, and I tired to fit in time to write the next chapter. Not to mention another chapter to another story. Damn. It's really getting into me. Hopefully, when summer comes, updates would be much faster. Currently, I am still at school, with only a few days left. So, please be patient with me. _

_I am sorry if this chapter is small, but I hope you'll like it anyway! I have no idea when the next chapter would come out, so please be patient with me._

**A/N:** I've noticed that things might have speeded up a bit. But, this is all part of the plan. Although, you might have complaints about it, please hold them, until you see what happens in future chapters. Thanks! Also, this chapter isn't edit! So, please excuse my grammatical/spelling errors. My editor was unavailable, so I have to do this by myself.

Don't forget to review! Thank you very much!

**Eternity's Angel**

__

__


	6. Threats

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Sailor Moon**. It's all copyright to **Naoko Takeuchi**. But, **I do own the plot to this story**.

** Would You Be Mine?**

** By: Eternity's Angel**

** Chapter 6: Threats**

****

Serena had a hard time comprehending on what just had happened. She had agreed that Darien can take her home-with the pouring rain going on. But, Darien had decided to stopped by this place to get something to eat, not to mention some stalker of his was also here. Then, he asked her to pose as his date for today. What she didn't expect was that she was his _girlfriend_. This wasn't what she had exactly in mind. Judging by the person who was across from her, she didn't either. There was something in her eyes, and the staring wasn't helping much either. She tried to remained calm, but the glared from the red-headed wasn't helping.

Beryl raised an eyebrow, "She's your girlfriend? What's her name, Darien?"

"Her name is Serena. Baby, this is Thompson; Thompson, this is my girlfriend." Darien said, without missing a beat.

_'Baby? What's with the endearments? It's bad enough that I have to portrayed as his girlfriend! But, baby? The minute I get out of here, I'm gonna pulverized him!'_ Serena thought, gritting her teeth.

Beryl narrowed her eyes on Serena, giving her the chills. She seems like she had this type of gleam or anger in her eyes. Serena wanted more than to get out of here; Serena pinched Darien in the skin unnoticed to Beryl and glared at him. Darien, taking in that she wants to get out of here said, "I'm sorry Thompson, but my girlfriend and I had some personal business to do. If you excuse us, we'll be leaving right now."

Without waiting for any reply from the red-headed, they gathered their things, payed the bill, and rushed outside to Darien's car. Once out of the sight of the red-headed, Serena turned to Darien and glared at him, "This wasn't part of our deal! All you were suppose to do was take me home! I didn't agreed to anything about posing as your date for a day!"

"Gee. Give me a break Meatball Head. You actually think I would want to deal with that psycho stalker of mines? Besides, if you didn't pose as my girlfriend, then who would be your ride home? Eh? I would be stuck with Thompson and you wouldn't have any ride home. Isn't that right?" Darien said, grinning at her; starting the engine to the car.

Serena was silent. Once again, he was right again! She really hates it whenever he does that! But still, that doesn't give him half the right to forced her doing something that she didn't even want to do. Grumbling, she mumbled, "Fine. But next time, I would like a little warning."

Darien gave her a lopsided grin-which normally would make him look adorable or sexy; girls would swooned over it, but to Serena, she had no whatsoever effect on it. Serena merely grunted, which caused Darien to chuckled. The ride home was very quiet; nobody was talking, until Darien broke the silence.

"Hey. If you wanted me to take you home, I need to know where do you live." Darien said, driving and keeping his eyes on the road.

"611 68st. Bay Ridge Avenue." was the reply from Serena.

Without any warning, Darien drove his car into a turn, which startled Serena; causing her to move and bumped into Darien. Blushing, she got off him and yelled, "Are you insane? Are you trying to kill me? What in the world is wrong with you?"

"It wasn't my fault that you weren't paying attention where I was going, Meatball Head." Darien replied.

"You promised that you wouldn't call me that name jerk!" Serena yelled, unaware that the car had now stopped in front of her house.

"That's because we're right in front of your house, Meatball Head. Besides, I lied. You actually thought that I would stopped calling you Meatball Head? It's my little nickname to you, so get used to it." Darien said.

Serena was fuming mad. She grabbed her things and slammed his car door shut. Darien watched as she almost got into the house, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. Laughing, he drove his car on the road and back home.

---

The next day, Serena was grabbing some books for her next class when she suddenly felt a presence watching her. Suspiciously, Serena turned around to find the same red-headed from yesterday. Beryl Thompson. She gathered some information along the talking that was going on between her and Amy yesterday, not to mention the one with Darien also.

Closing her locker, she attempted to avoided the red-headed by walking away, but was blocked by Beryl. Calmly she said, "Would you kindly moved out of my way?"

"Who do you think you are bitch? You really think you could walked right in here and steal away Darien from me that easily? I won't let you get away bitch!" Beryl yelled, causing some commotion in the hallways, which some students stopped by and watched.

"Listen, I think we have some misunderstanding. I am not trying to steal your Darien away. So, if you would please, I would be heading towards my class now." Serena said, but she was slammed against the lockers by Beryl's push.

"Are you accusing me of lying? I'll show you never to messed around with me ever!" Beryl raised a hand, ready to strike her. Serena closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the hand to make contact with her face; which never did. Serena opened her eyes to see Darien holding Beryl's wrist in his hand, stopping her from slapping. He was scowling at her, which was very frightening.

"What do you think you're doing Thompson?" Darien growled at her, tightening his hold on Beryl's wrist. The students around them stepped away from the scene. Apparently, _The Ice King_ was not also known as the most un-reachable guy at school, but he also has a reputation of being the most feared student to the others of the school. He has a temper that students didn't want to get messed up with him.

"I'm just showing this bitch her place in this school." Beryl said. Truth to say, she was very scared of what might he do to her. Needless to say, he isn't one to be messed with.

Darien's expression was unreadable. '_How dare she dragged Serena into this? She had nothing to do with this. Let alone, how dare she called her a bitch_!' Darien threw Beryl's wrist to her. Beryl took her wrist in her hand and rubbed her swollen wrist. She looked at Darien angrily.

"What was that for? You're actually defending for this bitch?" Beryl gestured to Serena who was shocked and scared.

"Don't you say those shit to her Thompson! Or you'll regret that you were ever here! Got that?" his harsh words came out. Beryl glared at Serena one more time before she stomped away angrily. Never in her entire life had she ever been humiliated before!

Once Beryl was out of sight, Darien turned angrily to the crowd who was still watching. "Get the hell out of here! There's nothing to see here! Move out or you'll regret it!" Students scattered away from the hallway and into their designated classroom. Darien bent down to Serena who was sitting on the floor, trying not to look scared.

"Serena. I'm sorry that I got you into this." Darien said softly, brushing some strand of blonde off. Serena lifted her head up and stared into Darien's cerulean blue eyes. She whispered to him, "You said my name."

"Of course I said your name Serena. It's your given name." Darien said, chuckling. "But, I preferred the name Meatball Head."

All of Serena's worries of Beryl flew out of the window, and was replaced with a scowl on her face. "How many times had I tell you not to call me that!" Sticking out her tongue at him, she gathered her things and walked away from Darien.

"Really mature Meatball Head!" Darien yelled, chuckling to himself and followed Serena down the hallway also. Catching up to her, he said to her sincerely, "I'm really sorry that I put you into my problems. I shouldn't had gotten you involve into it. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Fine. Next time, don't expect me to do anything for you ever again! Now, if you excuse me, I need to get to my next class!" Serena snapped at Darien, walking faster to her classroom.

"Hey! Wait for me! In case if you haven't noticed Meatball Head, we have the same first period class together! Hey! Wait up!" Darien yelled, catching up to Serena.

Unnoticed by anybody, a certain red-headed was lurking in the shadows of the hallways. She was watching the two couples walking down the hallway with cold eyes. She seemed to glared more at the blonde who was ignoring the ebony-haired guy who was trying to get her attention. She clenched her hand angrily and vowed to herself, "You'll regret you'll ever stole Darien away from me, you blonde bitch! I'll make sure that you pay for what you did. When I get rid of you, Darien would be all mine."

---

Entering the their English class, Serena quickly walked over to her seat, which was in front of Amy. Sitting down, she quickly engaged herself into a conversation with Amy. Darien himself, strolled over to his seat next to Andrew, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey man. I couldn't help but noticed that you walked in the same time as Serena did." Andrew said, grinning at him.

"Yeah so? Is that a crime?" Darien snort, hitting Andrew at the head.

"Usually, you guys walked separately. How come today you were walking in the class with her?" Andrew said, smirking. "Did something happened between you guys that I should know?"

"That's bull. Thompson was being jealous of Meatball Head yesterday because of something bull that happened yesterday." Darien said.

"Oh really? What did happened yesterday that had Beryl jealous at Serena?" Andrew said, raising an eyebrow.

"All I did was have Meatball Head over there portrayed as my date for the day. Thompson just appeared and by accident, my mouth slipped and I said that Meatball Head was my girlfriend instead." Darien mumbled to Andrew.

Andrew's eyes widened, but he motioned Darien to continue.

"Today, Thompson corner her in the hallways and threatened her. She was about to slapped her but I manage to stop it before there were any serious damage. Knowing Thompson, she's gonna unlikely give up that easily." Darien said.

"You do know that Beryl isn't your only worry. You still have half of the other population of girls that you have to be aware of." Andrew said, then went shaking his head. "Who knows what would happened next? You have to keep an lookout for the cat squad."

"I know." was all Darien said.

---

When school had ended, many of the students had already left. Serena was walking out of the gates of the school when somebody all of the suddenly grabbed her from behind; covering her mouth and dragged her away from the gates where Mina and Andrew would be waiting. Serena tried to make some noise, but without any avail, the only sound that came out of her mouth was a _mhmmm_. Before she knew, she fell into darkness; but not before she heard somebody say something.

"I always get whatever I want. You're gonna be long gone bitch!"

---

Yeah! A cliffhanger! =) What's gonna happened next? If you want to find out, write your own predictions in a review! I'm so sorry that I have took a long time to update. I have been focusing on my other stories, I didn't exactly have time to continue this one.(I also had writers block...not good.) I'm so sorry if this chapter is so short! I'll try to updated faster and make the chapters longer!

**A/N:** I didn't get this edited. I didn't get a chance to grabbed an hold of an editor...so, please excused my grammatical errors.

Please read and review this story! Tell me what you thought about it!

**Eternity's Angel**


End file.
